


My Fairy King

by OliviaAbreu



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaAbreu/pseuds/OliviaAbreu
Summary: "In the land where horses born with eagle wingsAnd honey bees have lost their stingsThere's singing forever, ooh yeah (...)My fairy king can see thingsHe rules the air and turns the tidesThat are not there for you and meOoh yeah he guides the windsMy fairy king can do right and nothing wrongAh, then came man to savage in the nightTo run like thieves and to kill like knivesTo take away the power from the magic handTo bring about the ruin to the promised land (...)"My fairy king (performed by Queen/ Written by Freddie Mercury)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fairy king is a song performed by Queen and written by Freddie Mercury. This story is written by a fan to fans, I will not profit from this story.  
> It is written in TV/Cinema format because I study film. However this story will not become a tv show or a film

EXT. FOREST OF THE HILL - DAY

The sun is high, there are no clouds in the sky. LILY, a young fairy, walks up the hill towards a dense forest. She looks tired, she's sweating and she has dirt on her knees, hands, arms and face. She is dressed as an explorer but she has no equipment.

Lily looks at the forest and smiles, she has a new challenge ahead. Lily warms up her body and flies into the forest.

The forest is so dense Lily can barely see anything. She moves fast, she's trying to get out as soon as possible.

A huge old tree falls and it's going to hit Lily. Lily casts a shield spell and protects herself, the tree is right in front of her face.

Lily steps way from the tree then it falls. Lily goes back to the ground to put herself together. She looks around, but there is nothing to see or to hear. Lily gets on her knees and puts her hands on the earth, she breaths in. A little blue light starts to come out of her hands.

Lily hears the forest: the wind, the river, birds and other animals. She touches the earth and gets up slowly. She can't it clearly anymore. Lily flies slower, but now she's sure where she needs to go.

EXT. RIVER - DAY

The sun is nearly set. Lily gets out of the forest and goes straight to the river. She washes her face and drinks the water. She looks ahead and sees the open field. Lily smiles.

EXT. OPEN FIELD - DAY

There is a gathering of people by the end of the open field. It's the festival of Ekland.

MAR (V.O.)

Citizens of Ekland, our annual competition is coming to an end. Now, only four of our finest competition have made it to the open field. Which of them is gonna be our new champion and is gonna live at the king's court for the next year? Let's see.

Lily starts to run and then she flies. She doesn't take her eyes of the finishing line.

A pack of horses with eagle wings flies near her. She stops immediately and waits for them to go away.

A baby horse falls down and can't fly. It was left behind. Lily looks at the baby horse, to the pack and then to the finish line. Lily screams to get the attention of the other horses, but the pack keeps flying. She tries to cast a spell to call, still no reply. Lily looks back to the baby horse. 

Lily helps the baby horse to fly, she holds it and flies towards the pack. Lily catches up to the pack and leaves the baby horse with them. She turns around and goes towards the finish line. She is flying faster than she ever did.

When she arrives people are celebrating. DAWSON got first place and Lily got second place.

INT. TENT - NIGHT

The festival is coming out great, there is music and dancing, people are singing and playing games.

Dawson is celebrating her victory.

Lily is sitting on a tent with her family: her parents, GAIUS and MISTY and her younger brother, SOL. There are other people too. There's a plate and a glass, both full, but Lily hasn't touch it. She's wearing the same cloths and she hasn't cleaned up herself properly. Lily is not paying attention to anything.

GAIUS, Lily's father, comes near her and tries to chear her up.

GAIUS

It's all right, Lily. You'll win next year.

LILY

You said it last year, and the year before, and the year before that. And I keep getting older.

GAIUS

It doesn't matter, we love you no matter what. And none of us went to study at the court.

LILY

Maybe that's the problem. I'm so sick of losing, and today I nearly win. If it wasn't for that goddamn baby horse. 

MISTY, Lily's mom called her attention.

MISTY

Hey! Don't curse a baby horse. Besides, I'm proud of you because here we don't leave anyone behind.

Mar, an old and elegant female fairy stants on the stage.

MAR (O.S.)

Citizens of Ekland, please come near the stage to listen to our king and my friend, Alitar.

EXT. STAGE - NIGHT

Everybody is gathered up near the stage. MAR, an old elegant fairy is standing up there.

ALITAR, the king, suddenly appeared. He is not really there, it's a spell similar to a hologram and everybody knows it. The king is standing up on the top of the tallest mountain in the kingdom, he can see the entire land from there. 

The king cast a spell on the wind and on every district of the kingdom the flags fly. He casts a spell now on the sea, the tide comes in the land and when it leaves there are pearls. The sea creatures make sounds like music, everyone on the kingdom can hear them.

ALITAR

Dear people of Ekland, I would like to start the night by congratulating the winners in all sixty districts of our kingdom. Those young people will be very welcome in my court and will learn advanced magic and someday they will have power, but more important, they will have a great responsibility past it on this date to the future generations. It has been 93 years of peace and harmony in our realm. It has been 93 years since we defeated my brother,Koli, and his knights and we made our land a free land. Our victory, however, it is not eternal. We must be always ready to protect our land and our people. So, today we don't celebrate my brother's defeat, we remember that we keep each other safe.

The king slowly vanishes. People start to leave the stage.

LILY

I want to go home. You guys stay, it is a festival, after all.

SOL

I'll go with you.

LILY

You don't have to, Sol. You love the festival.

SOL

We don't leave anyone behind.

MISTY

Okay, good night you two.

LILY

Night.

Lily and Sol leave together.

EXT. HILLS - NIGHT

Sol and Lily are walking by the hills. They haven't said a word to each other since they left. Sol picks a necklace out of his pockets.

SOL

Hey, this is for you.

He gets behind her and put it on her neck.

LILY

Thanks. It says "hero".

SOL

You flew among eagle-winged horses. Only a true hero would do that.

Sol reaches for his pockets again and he picks out cake and fruits from his pockets and shows them to Lily. 

SOL (cont'd)

I also brought some cake and fruits. Let's race home.The winner gets more cake.

Sol starts to fly faster. Lily flies fast towards Sol.

INT. LILY'S HOUSE / BEDROOM - NIGHT

Lily is asleep. Suddenly, There is a massive sound of an explosion. Lily wakes up in despair.

LILY

Sol! Sol!

Lily runs to:

INT. LILY'S HOUSE / LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Sol has just woken up. Lily hugs him.

LILY

Are you okay?

SOL

Yes, I'm fine. What's happening?

They look at the window and see fire far away.

SOL

Is it at the festival? Do you think there was an accident with the fireworks?

LILY

I don't know. I'll go there. Stay here.

SOL

No way. I'm going with you.

LILY

Sol, let's not...

SOL

Too late, I'm leaving.

Sol flies away from the house.Lily flies right behind him.

EXT. HILLS - NIGHT

Sol and Lily are flying fast towards the festival when they see people flying away from the festival.

Those people had blood and burns on their clothes and their faces. They are screaming and crying, some of them collapsed during the escape.

One of them comes near Sol and Lily

FAIRY ONE

Go back! Go back, you two. Run, they're gonna kill us.

LILY

What happened? Who is gonna kill us?

FAIRY ONE

The king's brother. He's here and he has an army.

LILY 

Go. Get out of here. I'll find mom and dad.

Sol is looking at one knight that's attacking a fairy and her child.

SOL

Lily, look!

Lily looks at the knight and flies towards the knight and fights him. 

SOL

Good one, Lily!

Lily is going back to Sol but a spear flies through the air and hits Sol on his stomach. Sol falls down. 

A group of knights gets to the hill and runs to the people.

LILY

No, no, no...

Lily gets near to Sol. She casts a spell where the spear hit him. It doesn't change anything, but she keeps doing it.

Sol holds her hand. Lily stops the spell and looks at Sol's face as he dies.

A knight tries to strike Lily with a sword, but she casts a shield spell and fights him. Lily fights other knights as she tries to move Sol's body.

Some of the people are fighting back the knights, but they're losing.

A knight comes slowly to the top of the hill, he casts a spell and a white wave hits everyone, but the other knights. Lily starts to lose her sense, but she fights it. She doesn't have the strength to keep fighting and she pasts out.

INT. FIRST AID TENT - NIGHT

Lily wakes up on a small tent. She hears the fairies sing a morbid song outside. She was laid down on the floor. There are other fairies sleeping there, they are all hurt and have burns and cuts. 

Lily goes outside and sees:

EXT. VALLEY - NIGHT

The fairies made a circle, they are holding hands and singing the funeral song.

Slowly, Lily joins in the circle and whispers the song.

There is a woman in the middle, she's nearly as old as the king. 

MAR

It is the end of our companions on this earth, but their cycle will go on forever, just on a separated path then ours.

INT. KITCHEN TENT - DAY

It's morning. Lily hasn't slept. She comes in the improvised kitchen tent and sees MAR.

Mar is caring boxes with magic, trying to organized the place.

LILY

Need some help with that?

MAR

Oh, thank you dear. Put those over there, please.

Lily casts a spell and moves the boxes.

LILY

I'm Lily.

MAR

Oh, I know who you are. I'm Mar.

LILY

I know you too. How are you doing all this? The nursing tent, the food, the ceremony?

MAR

If I stop to moor, the people who survived wouldn't have medical aid or food or comfort. I'm so sorry for your loss.

LILY

Haven't you lost anything? Anyone? Aren't you angry or scared?

MAR

Of course I am. I fought Koli the first time, and I don't expect someone so young to understand. 

A fairies come in the tent

FAIRY TWO

Mar, people are waking up. They're hungry.

MAR

Grab some milk on that box, please.

Lily grabs two glasses of milk, but she notices something wrong. She opens the glass and there's no milk, there's only a blue sour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone has drained the colour from my wings  
> Broken my fairy circle ring  
> And shamed the king in all his pride  
> Changed the winds and wronged the tides  
> Mother Mercury Mercury  
> Look what they've done to me  
> I cannot run, I cannot hide"

EXT. VALLEY - DAY  
All the survival fairies are on a circle,they're dirty, hungry and scared. Mar is in the middle of the circle.

  
MAR  
Koli cursed our food.  
FAIRY 3  
So, have we nothing to eat? All the effort to bring supplies was for nothing?  
MAR  
I'm afraid so. The knights and the king's brother are strong,they attacked our villages, they turned our food into sour, but they're not strong enough to attack the forest, we're going to get food from there.  
LILY  
They're not strong enough yet.  
Lily gets up and walks to Mar as she speaks.  
LILY  
It's only a matter of time before they destroy us all and I won't spend that time hiding in the woods.  
FAIRY 4  
So what do you wanna do?  
LILY  
I'm gonna get the only person that can actually help us: The King. If anyone wants to come with me, I'm leaving in ten minutes. For those who are staying don't pick orange cherries, they're poisonous.

  
Lily leaves the arena

MAR  
We will divide this expedition in teams of four. Each team will... 

INT. TENT - DAY  
Lily is picking up her stuff before she goes. There are four other fairies with her(CLAY, PEARL, VENTO and RUBY). There's a map on the table and Lily is explaining the rota.

LILY  
If we leave by the open fields, we should be at the beach by tomorrow morning. I know it's risky, but it's the best chance we got.  
MAR  
I need a team exactly on this direction. My offer is still on the table.  
LILY  
I'm flattered, but I'm gonna have to skip that. Why don't you go yourself?  
MAR  
There is very little one fairy can do on their own. 

Lily grabs a backpack and looks at the other fairies.

LILY  
Let's go.  
MAR  
Wait.

Mar casts a spell on them.

MAR  
To keep you safe.  
LILY  
Thank you. So, you guys keep each other safe.

Lily and the fairies leave the tent.

EXT. OPEN FIELD - DAY  
Lily and her trope travel through the open field 

EXT. LAKE - DAY  
Lily and her trope travel through the lake. They stop to get more water

EXT. ENTRANCE OF FOREST - DAY  
Lily and her trope reach the forest. The fairies stop and stare her.

CLAY  
What a day. Are the competitions hard like this hard?  
LILY  
The first day is the easy one.  
CLAY  
Why do you always lose?  
Lily turns her back around and drinks water.  
CLAY  
I'm serious. If I'm going into the woods, I'd like to go with someone who knows what they're doing.  
LILY  
The winner is who finishes the circle first. We have no rush. Let's go.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT  
Lily and her trope stop to camp. One of the fairies cast to light up the place. The other fairies are laied down on the ground trying to relax. They look up to the sky and see dragons far away flying.

  
PEARL  
There's something wrong with the dragons. They're no supposed to be here during spring.

The other fairies look at the dragons.

CLAY  
Do you think the king's brother has become strong enough to mess with dragons.   
LILY  
No, not the dragons.

  
Pearl puts her hands on the ground and casts the spell, she feels the forest and hears it.

PEARL  
Dragons guide themselves through the wind. They changed the wind.  
CLAY  
Are they gonna get us?  
LILY  
The dragons? No. The knights? They might.  
CLAY  
This is it. I wanna go back to the valley right now.  
LILY  
You know the way. Don't you?  
CLAY  
I won't go back on my on. I won't go trough the forest at night.  
LILY  
Well, you have to. This isn't a trip. People have died, our food has been poised and this is our last chance. 

The other fairies stare at Lily. Lily turns around.

LILY  
I take the first shift.

  
It's almost morning. Lily asleep. Lily hears the sound of the sea, a tide is getting closer. She wakes up and tries to understand where the sound is coming from.

VENTO  
Everybody wake up.

  
The fairies slowly wake up. They look around trying to see what's going on. Lily tries to cast a spell to feel the earth. A gigantic wave comes towards the fairies and hits them.  
Lily gets dragged down by the water, she loses her sense of direction and her breath. She struggles to cast a spell to go up, she makes. Lily gets out of the water and checks if all the fairies are okay.

  
LILY  
C'mon.Fly up.

  
The fairies go up, but the wind is dragging them down, trees are falling and they almost hit them. Lily casts shield spell to protect herself, the other fairies also cast a spell to protect themselves and they fly up toward the open field.  
Clay gets hit by a tree and falls down on the water. Pearl flies down to help him. 

  
LILY  
Go straight back to the camp, we'll meet you guys there.

  
Lily hesitates, after a few seconds she flies down. Clay is stuck on a tree, Pearl is trying to get the tree off Clay, but it is to heavy. Lily finds Pearl and Clay, Lily tries to help Pearl to get it up. There is a wave coming towards them. Pearl and Lily keep trying and the wave is getting closer. Desperately, Clay grabs Lily by her necklace and when the wave hits them and the necklace breaks and it drowns with Clay. Lily flies up, Pearl gets carried away.  
Lily goes back down and grabs Pearl. Pearl breath in and out heavily.

PEARL  
We have to go back and save him.  
LILY  
We can't. It's too late. We're gonna get ourselves killed too.

  
Pearl breaks down and starts to cry.

EXT. OPEN FIELD - DAY  
The sun has just come up. Vento and Ruby are anxious waiting for Lily, Pearl and Clay. Pearl and Lily arrive at the open field.

RUBY  
Where's Clay?  
PEARL  
He's gone.  
LILY  
We stay here today, we make camp. We'll go trough the mountains by morning  
PEARL  
You're joking, aren't you?  
LILY  
Why would I joke? Have you seen what Koli capable of. We can't let him go any stronger or it will be too late.

A flash of light appears. It change to a hologram . The hologram shows Alitar on his knees and Koli stands besides.

KOLI  
Dear remaining people of Ekland, it's been 93 years since I was expelled, and what do you do? You celebrate. You celebrate the man who stole my throne. You celebrate a man who can control nature, but can't control his own army. You celebrate a man who's absolutely powerless.

  
Koli pushes Alitar and kills him with a sword made of water.

KOLI  
Dear remaining people of Ekland, you can either celebrate me as your new king or try my strength. And believe me, you haven't seen anything yet.

The hologram desappears.

EXT. VALLEY - DAY  
People are gather, they're despaired, everyone is talking at the same time, but they stop when they see Lily, Vento, Ruby and Pearl. Lily comes forward.

LILY  
I'm sorry. I promised to save the king and I failed. I failed him, I failed Clay and I failed you.

Mar comes out of the crowd

MAR  
We all make mistakes, including me. There's not enough food in the forest, we could survive a few days.  
FAIRY 5  
So this is it. We can't stop Koli now. He's gonna come in here and kill us all.

  
All the fairies start talking desperately again.

  
LILY  
We all make mistakes, including Koli. He took Alitar's powers before learning how to control them.  
FAIRY 6  
This is the most ridiculous thing I heard today.  
VENTO  
He changed the winds and wronged the tides, doesn't it seem enough power to you?  
LILY  
I know what he's done, but I don't understand why. Why would him destroy the kingdom he wants to rule? My guess is he was testing those powers, scaring people who leave near the Capital, but things got out of control.  
PEARL  
And why would he sent the knights here again if he can just drown us or let us starve to death?  
MAR  
It means that we can still defeat him. We can get the powers out of him.  
VENTO  
That's really great, except I don't want to get killed.

  
The fairies start talking desperately again.

  
LILY  
Those who don't want to fight can go to the trail on the mountains. Vento will show you the way.

  
Most of the fairies grabs their things and go away. About 20 fairies stay, among them Pearl, Lily and Mar. 

EXT. VALLEY - NIGHT  
The remaining fairies are on the valley. They're sing a war song and painting each other. Mar is at the middle doing a spell ritual to get stronger. Lily is quiet at the corner. Pearl comes to her.

  
PEARL  
Do you really thing she can do this? Suck Koli's powers?  
LILY  
If anyone can do this it is her.  
PEARL  
Does it mean that she'll be our queen?  
LILY  
I hope so.  
PEARL  
And you're gonna be her apprentice. And maybe our queen one day.  
LILY  
What? No. Shut up.  
PEARL  
Didn't you always want to be on the king's court?  
LILY  
I did.

  
The sound of the knights coming is getting louder.Mar is done with her ritual.

  
LILY  
Koli and his troupes will be here any moment now. I don't want to make a scene, but thank you.  
MAR  
In position everyone.

  
The fairies make a semicircle and Mar is at the middle. The knights arrive, Koli is leading them.

KOLI  
So this is the resistance I was warned about? I should've brought hm, two or three knights.

Koli flies slowly towards them.

  
KOLI  
I'll show you what a merciful king I am and give you a chance to surrender.

  
None of the fairies move.

KOLI  
As you wish.

Koli flies towards Mar and he casts a spell. Lily gets on front of Mar and casts a shield spell. Koli and Lily fight. She attempst to suck his powers, but she can't. Koli is strong and knows a lot of tricks. Koli drained the colour from Lily wings and she falls down, she can't fly anymore. Koli flies down towards her and prepares to kill her.  
Lily touches the ground and feels the earth. When Koli stabs Lily, she grabs him and suck his powers to the earth. Koli and the knights die. Lily dies and her body disappears and on its place there is a flower, a lily of the valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed. Next time I'll take you to the seven seas of Rhye.


End file.
